


Just Your Coffee Boy

by naturalkillercyborg



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Bad Touch, Crush at First Sight, I'll add more tags when I can think of more smh, Love Triangles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalkillercyborg/pseuds/naturalkillercyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie cop Kamui is frustrated with the grunt work he's assigned; it wasn't what he'd imagined he would be doing when he'd dreamt of being a cop. That changes when he meets Subaru; an ace detective returning from a lengthy undercover operation. He's immediately taken with him and wants to know more about him, but a certain Chief of Police isn't going to be too happy about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Coffee Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jun (my buu ♡)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jun+%28my+buu+%E2%99%A1%29).



> A note: there is some non-consensual touching at some point. It's Seishirou being Seishirou, and doesn't reach the point of rape. Hopefully this will not deter you from enjoying the Subaru/Kamui! There is also none of it in this chapter--I'll give a warning whenever it happens. Also, this doesn't take place particularly anywhere... because I can't be assed to do research on area-specific police departments and terms. Just assume it's somewhere in fictional North America, since I'm sure I'm leagues off of how Japanese police departments run things.
> 
> This was a little idea that popped into my head when I was trying to think of a birthday gift to write for my s/o. It turned out... to be incredibly late, and I don't know when I'll finish it either. But it's the thought that counts, right? Please please please leave me comments, I love them. Talk to me!
> 
> P.S. I'm Jean from [aethervoxes!](http://aethervoxes.tumblr.com) ... if you know of the blog. I'm the one that doesn't post as much, but I'm trying to change that, 'kay?

_'I can't think of anything worse than this.'_ Kamui thinks. The noise around him is deafening: fax machines, hurried footsteps and phones ringing make for a chaotic atmosphere; yet he is stuck sitting at a desk, dealing with a pile of papers and what could only be described as grunt work. This was not what he'd had in mind when he'd dreamed about becoming a cop.

Kamui had only recently graduated from the nearby Police Academy. He had passed with flying colours; when he wanted to be, he was attentive and hard-working. When he had a goal, he sought it until it was in his grasp... so long as it held his interest. He was however lacking in... certain qualities. In some ways he was still very much a child, though he was legally an adult. His impatience was one of those.

_'Sigh.'_ He had only been at the department for a week and he already felt like he was losing the will to live. The pen rhythmically tapping at his lip was littered in bite marks.

A sudden commotion made him look up from the words making his eyes glaze over. Several of the other cops had stood up from their desks almost in unison, chairs screeching back against the floor. Their voices rose in excitement, the sound in the room reaching a cacophonous point. They seemed to be gathering around a single figure, of which was currently blocked from Kamui's view. His violet eyes looked on curiously, body straightening in his chair. _'Who...?'_

“S-Sumeragi-san, you're back..!”

“How did it go?”

“Did you find anything out?”

“Was it dangerous...?”

The group was a mix of men and women alike, apparently very concerned at this mysterious person's arrival. Without thinking, Kamui himself stood up from his desk to try to get a better look. After a moment the group parted to let the person through—a young man who looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's, with short black hair and and a slim, somewhat feminine figure. Slightly above average height, he wore a long off-white coat that nearly reached the ground. He looked somewhat tired—Kamui wondered what exactly it was he had been away for. He also thought...

_'He's pretty.'_

Blinking, Kamui tried to fight the blush that tickled his cheeks. Well, the man _was_ attractive... there was nothing wrong with thinking that, right? It didn't mean that...

Kamui sighed. Yeah, yeah it did. He wasn't an idiot. He found him _attractive._

The man quietly spoke a few words to the others gathered around him—too quiet for Kamui to hear—and gently pushed past them to take a seat at what Kamui assumed was his desk. It wasn't exactly close to his own, but it was close enough that he had a clear view of him. The man—Sumeragi-san, was it?—went straight to work on something at his computer. Who was he...? Why was Kamui only hearing of him now?

Kamui must have been staring at him for minutes before he felt the sinking suspicion that someone was looking at him. Slowly, he turned his head to the side and upward. A cute, child-like face popped into his vision.

“Watcha doiiiin'?” The girl smiled, as if she knew something. Kamui narrowed his eyes in question at her, feeling a little perturbed.

“Working.”

“Doesn't look like it.”

“Why do you care?” Kamui's cheeks puffed slightly, and he turned his head enough to break her gaze. _'Why is she so nosy...?' She's like a little kid.'_

“I 'unno. Just curious... and work is kinda slow right now.” She paused, looking over at the man Kamui had been watching. “Do you know who he is...?”

Kamui's attention snapped back to her, and he couldn't help the curiosity that sparkled in his eyes. “No.”

“Are you interested?” Her smile widened, as if she was pleased with herself.

Kamui was definitely blushing now. His eyes flit about before falling to his desk. “...Maybe.” A pause. “I guess.” He thought he heard her laugh softly.

“Awwww... are you embarrassed? That's so cute.”

“No it's not.” _'Shut up...'_

“Yes it is!” _'Super cute...'_

“I said--” Kamui raised his voice some in protest, but the girl just burst out laughing, hunched over slightly. He sighed.

“His name is Subaru. Subaru Sumeragi. A big name around here... he may not look it, but he's the best detective the department has. Maybe the best in the whole city.” She fell quiet to watch the way his face changed; softening and brightening in interest.

“He's a detective?” Kamui could not help the way his voice betrayed his feelings; he was curious. He wanted to know more about him.

The girl watched him for a moment, her lips curling thoughtfully into a small smile. “... Do you like him?”

“Huh?” Kamui's attention was focused on Subaru; he wasn't listening to her.

She leaned in closer, lowering her voice. “Are you _interested_ in him?”

“W-wha—!?” Kamui nearly leapt out of his chair, whipping around to stare at her with wide eyes. _'H-how???'_

_'He's so honest. Well, his body language and expressions are, anyway.'_ “Don't worry... I won't tell anyone.”

Kamui was not so sure he believed that... but trusting did not come easy to him. Just one instance of betrayal had been enough to sour his general opinion on human beings... particularly men. He tried not to think about it. It was behind him... mostly. “Why do you care?” His eyes narrowed at her.

“I dunno. Maybe I could help you?” She kicked her legs innocently; again like a young child would.

“Help me.” He didn't sound very convinced.

“You know, like be your emotional support! Give you advice... kinda be your wing-man? Wing-girl?”

“... I think I'll be okay on my own.” Kamui returned to gazing at the man in question, attempting to ignore the girl standing beside him.

“Wellll, if you think so.” _She_ didn't sound convinced. “But if you need my help, I'm just a few desks away! The name's Yuzuriha—Yuzuriha Nekoi! Most of the other cops just call me “Neko”, though.”

Kamui didn't bother to turn back to her when he answered. “I'm not going to call you 'Neko'.”

“Suit yourself! I'd rather if you came up with your own nickname for me, anyway~.”

“Mhm.” He thought her heard her giggle before running off. Resting his head in his hands, he wondered just what Subaru had been away doing. Working on a case? Obviously. Maybe he had been working undercover... Kamui couldn't help the way his eyes sparkled at the thought. He had always fantasized about doing undercover work... since he was young, engrossed in the cop shows on TV. It was incredibly dangerous, but the most important job an officer could be tasked with. Maybe... he could talk with Subaru somehow? He needed an excuse...

As if on cue, a young man walked up to Subaru's desk and set a steaming cup of coffee on it. “I brought you coffee, sir. Cream and a pinch of sugar, just how you like it.” Subaru turned his attention to the man and pulled the cup toward himself. Breathing in the brew's aroma, he sighed in relief. “Thank you, Arisugawa-kun.”

_'Ah.'_ As much as Kamui loathed doing grunt work... he had found the perfect excuse to talk to Subaru. He'd have to have a little chat with this 'Arisugawa-kun'...

 


End file.
